gl32fandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Proud of you
Proud of You/My Pride là tên một ca khúc nổi tiếng bằng tiếng Trung do một ca sĩ nữ người Quảng Đông thể hiện tên là Joey Yung. "Ca khúc vàng" này đã mang lại cho Joey hơn 50 giải thưởng ở nhiều nơi trên thế giới như Mỹ, Canada, Hongkong, Trung Quốc, Đài Loan,... Lời tiếng Anh của ca khúc này do ca sĩ trẻ Fiona Fung trình bày vào năm 2008. Video trên Youtube thumb|400px|right Lời bài hát Tiếng Anh Love in your eyes Sitting silent by my side Going on Holding hand Walking through the nights Hold me up Hold me tight Lift me up to touch the sky Teaching me to love with heart Helping me open my mind I can fly I'm proud that I can fly To give the best of mine Till the end of the time Believe me I can fly I'm proud that I can fly To give the best of mine The heaven in the sky Stars in the sky Wishing once upon a time Give me love Make me smile Till the end of life Hold me up Hold me tight Lift me up to touch the sky Teaching me to love with heart Helping me open my mind I can fly I'm proud that I can fly To give the best of mine Till the end of the time Believe me I can fly I'm proud that I can fly To give the best of mine The heaven in the sky Can't you believe that you light up my way No matter how that ease my path I'll never lose my faith See me fly I'm proud to fly up high Show you the best of mine Till the end of the time Believe me I can fly I'm singing in the sky Show you the best of mine The heaven in the sky Nothing can stop me Spread my wings so wide Tiếng việt Trong ánh mắt anh, tình yêu lấp lánh Anh vẫn lặng lẽ ngồi sát cạnh bên em Để rồi tay trong tay, thật êm đềm Cùng chung bước xuyên màn đêm tĩnh lặng Ôm em nhé anh, hãy nhấc bổng em lên Để em với tới được bầu trời cao thẳm Để em biết được tình yêu say đắm Để tâm hồn em rộng mở với đời Tin em đi, em có thể bay Tự hào sao, em thực có thể bay Để cống hiến những gì đẹp nhất Để về với chốn thiên đường đã mất Và những vì sao toả sáng nhường kia Hãy cho em ước 1 điều nho nhỏ Rằng nụ cười mãi trên môi em đó Rằng suốt cuộc đời này em mãi có tình yêu Anh có tin ko, rằng đó chính là anh Soi sáng cho em trên mỗi bước đường đời Anh có biết ko, rằng khi có anh rồi Niềm tin trong em sẽ chẳng khi nào mất Xem em bay nhé anh Tự hào sao em bay lượn thật cao Để anh thấy được những gì trong em đẹp nhất Và có gì ngăn cản được em nào Giang rộng đôi cánh bay…cao mãi (Các) nguồn * http://dienanh.net/forums/redirector.php?url=http%3A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Ff%3Fkz%3D359950989 * Lời dịch: http://www.loidich.com/loi-dich-bai-hat-1930-Proud-Of-You-Fiona-Fung.html của eagle Xem thêm Luyện nghe Tiếng Anh với Proud of you. Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Giải trí Thể_loại:Fiona Fung